fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Kratos
Bio Hailing from Ancient Greece, Kratos is a once-mortal Spartan leader turned God of War upon killing the former war god, Ares. The gods of Olympus have tortured Kratos for a long period of time and as a result, he has taken out his rage on the entire pantheon and will stop at nothing until the gods are all dead. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible superhuman strength and endurance beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation. He can subdue many large and powerful beasts and is capable of overpowering the Hydra, throwing the Colossus of Rhodes after it attempted to crush him beneath its foot, and preventing both Cronos and Atlas from crushing him. Feats of durability include falling from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, stabbed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and traps. Kratos also has useful skills that include climbing mountains and building, jumping great heights, and swinging on ropes to cross long gaps. In his battle against Hercules, who is considered to be unrivaled in terms of sheer strength, Kratos proved capable of stopping his charges, forcing him backwards and enduring his powerful bear hugs without any ill effects, even breaking free from them and defeating him. Kratos also possessed the power to kill immortal gods. When Kratos loses in battle or war and is killed, he simply escapes the Underworld to Earth. Kratos can change his fate by manipulating or traveling in time. Kratos has shown being able to rip off Helios' head, and rip creatures such as Undead Legionnaires, infected humans, monsters, and magical beings in half, using only his bare hands. It is presumed Kratos was born with his god-like strength and abilities due to being Zeus' demigod son. He might also be partially immortal and may have gotten stronger when he absorbed powers from the Gods. Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares, Kratos stood roughly 500 or more feet tall, and possessed all powers of a God of War. It is possible he had acquired a permanent level of power and ability beyond even that of demigod from his constant trials and contact with different powers and magic. In addition to his vast physical strength, Kratos also possesses superhuman agility, stamina, durability, endurance, reflexes and speed. He is capable of sensing danger and possesses great skills and accuracy with all forms of weapon and powerful magic. Kratos can also keep up with opponents who possess vast speed, such as Zeus who has the speed of lighting, Charon, Hermes, and Pollux and Castor who possessed Chronokinesis. He is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though he didn't regenerate from the scar on his stomach caused by the Blade of Olympus and the scar over his right eye caused by Ares for reasons unknown (maybe he can't fully regenerate himself from scars caused by gods' power). Due to these abilities, Kratos is able to defeat monsters, magical beings, Titans and even the Gods themselves. Kratos also possesses powerful resistance to most forms of attack and magic (ex: time manipulation, illusion, and soul manipulation) that would easily kill most humans or magical beings. Before serving Ares, Kratos' main weapon was his sword. Under Ares' rule, Kratos' main weapons became the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of his servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares and other gods, the former God of War himself. Initially, Kratos also had a massive Spartan army under his command, used both before and during his servitude under Ares. Kratos, before and after becoming a God, gained many powers and weapons from the Gods. When he relinquished his old powers to the Blade of Olympus, he was given new powers by the Titans. Some of these powers resemble the abilities given to him by the Gods. The Blade of Olympus is one of Kratos' greatest weapons, as he has infused all of his godly power into it. Although often defined by his brute strength, he also has a wisdom almost matching the goddess Athena as he managed to solve many puzzle throughout his journey, many of them create by famous architects like Archimedes, Daedalus or Pathos Verdes III as such he not only survived all the traps and creatures within but he also become the only one to break those challenges. He also managed to solve the Olympus' Garden puzzle which even Hera hadn't believed he could. Interestingly enough, Kratos, when he had godly power that can make him into a giant, such as when he fought in Rhodes, and similar to his empowerment against Ares, he seemed to prefer to use his normal mortal size to battle many powerful creatures and gods. Kratos also was wise enough to use the environment against his enemies, like using the bridge mechanic to kill a Kraken or using Gaia's heart to restore his health. The most notable event that proves his wisdom is when he manage to break out of Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires prison by using Megaera's anger toward him. Variations * God of War: '''Adds Kratos's Rage, Chained Blades and Grab n' Stab. Kratos is armed with the Blades of Chaos. * '''Spartan: '''Adds Cerberus Mongrel, Gorgon Serpent and Chimera. Kratos is now armed with the Claws of Hades. * '''Destroyer: '''Adds Nemesis Rage, Righteous Tirade and Surging Lash. Kratos is now armed with the Nemesis Whip. Character Trait '''Fear Kratos: '''Kratos's skin goes from milky white to pitch black and this increases the damage rate of his attacks. Fear Kratos lasts for 10 seconds. Weapon Kratos uses his Blade of Chaos, Apollo's Bow, Golden Fleece, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Nemean Cestus, Claws of Hades and Nemesis Whip for his Special Moves and Variations. Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Apollo's Bow: Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and shoots two arrows. (MK 2012) **The enhanced version is called Apollo's Inferno. Kratos fires three flaming arrows in an arc. * Golden Fleece: After parrying a projectile, he will launch an energy blast back at his opponent. After parrying a melee attack, he'll slam into the opponent. (MK 2012) **The enhanced version is called Argos Ram. Kratos slams his blades on the ground, causing a shockwave. * Head Of Helios: Kratos pulls out the Head of Helios, which emits a small shockwave of light that blinds the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a second attack. (MK 2012) **The enhanced version is called Helios Flare and has a longer range. * Hermes Dash: Using the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashes through his opponent, damaging him/her and leaving a trail of fire. It can be charged. (MK 2012) **The enhanced version is called Hermes Rush and is slightly more damaging. God of War - Exclusive Moves * Kratos's Rage: A quicktime event style move where Kratos slashes the opponent and then punches them when they're on their knees. (MK 2012, MK vs Sony - God of War variation) **The enhanced version is called Revenge Of Olympus and adds a stab with the Blade of Olympus. * Chained Blades: Kratos uses his chained blades to slash at the opponent. There are Close, Mid, and Far versions of the move. (MK vs Sony - God of War variation) **The enhanced version is called Chained Blade Tornado and Kratos will spin the chained blades around him for a few seconds. * Grab n' Stab: Kratos grabs the opponent with one hand and then stabs them three times in the chest before throwing them away. (MK vs Sony - God of War variation) **The enhanced version is called Grab, Stab and Slam; After stabbing the opponent three times, Kratos will slam them into the ground. Spartan - Exclusive Moves * Cerberus Mongrel: A Cerberus mongrel comes out and slashes the opponent. (MK vs Sony - Spartan variation) **The enhanced version is called Cerberus Mongrel Attack, which the mongrel slashes twice. * Gorgon Serpent: A Gorgon comes out and whips the opponent with her tail. (MK vs Sony - Spartan variation) **The enhanced version is called Crushing Gorgon, which the gorgon wraps her opponent with her tail and crushes them. * Chimera: A Chimera comes out and blows fire out of the lion part's mouth. (MK vs Sony - Spartan variation) **The enhanced version is called Chimera's Rage; after the lion blows out the fire, either the ram charges into the opponent or the snake bits the opponent. Destroyer - Exclusive Moves * Nemesis Rage: Kratos lets out a deadly arc of lighting, that will shock the opponent if hit. (MK vs Sony - Destroyer variation) **The enhanced version is called Nemesis Hatred, which extends the range of the move. * Righteous Tirade: Kratos throws one of the whips out in front of him, that spins like a blend and hitting the opponent. (MK vs Sony - Destroyer variation) **The enhanced version is called Righteous Resolve, which increases the damage of the move. * Surging Lash: Kratos whips the opponent, giving them a damaging shock. (MK vs Sony - Destroyer variation) **The enhanced version is called Surging Blast, which blasts the opponent back with a surge of extra lighting. X-Ray Move * Hack 'n' Slash Furious: '''Kratos smash his opponent's stomach, he crush his/her chest with Blades of Chaos, then slide on his/her neck in two time. He got rage and he throw away into sky, strangles with Nemesis Whip, when throw away underground, then slide and dice of his opponent's skull and spine. Super Move * '''Spartan Rage: Kratos starts to hack and slash his opponent with his chained blades. This is accompanied by the buttons that appear on the screen after Kratos does a certain part of a combo. Pressing such buttons on command helps increase the damage rate of each slashing combo. Ultimate Move * Seek Vengeance: '''W.I.P Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Blade of Olympus: Kratos stabs his opponent in the abdomen with his Blades of Chaos. He pulls out the swords and as the opponent turns around and kneels in pain, Kratos gets out the Blade of Olympus and impales the screaming opponent on it. He slices the opponent vertically from the torso up. After a while, the sliced body stops moving and falls dead. Kratos then drives the blade into the ground, growling. * Godly Beatdown: Kratos tackles the opponent to the ground and mounts him/her. The scene changes to first person through Kratos eyes. The opponent begins to beg for his life but Kratos begins to pound his face in. As Kratos continues to rain down punches down on the opponent's face, the screen fills up with there splattered blood. After a few more seconds, the sounds of punching stop and the blood slides off the screen. It reveals the opponent's head is nothing more than a bloody pulp on the ground. * Weapon Selection (A 4-optional Fatality): 'Kratos gets ready to kill his opponent, as 4 buttons appear on screen, giving you a choice below; **'Square (Apollo’s Bow): Kratos gets out Apollo’s Bow and shoots the arrows at his opponent, impaling him/her everywhere. They fall dead afterwards. **'Triangle (Head of Helios):' Kratos gets out Helio’s head and shines it at the opponent for 10 seconds and then he/she explodes into bloody pieces. **'Circle (Nemean Cestus):' Kratos pushes the opponent to the floor and gets out the Nemean Cestus and starts punching his opponent's face with it. He bashes the victim's face repeatedly until one last punch that smashes the opponent's head to pieces. **'Cross (Medusa’s Gaze):' Kratos gets out Medusa’s head and turns his opponent into stone with it. Then he wields the Nemean Cestus and punches through the opponent, shattering them into tiny pieces of stone. X-Ality * Rage Of The Gods: Kratos uses the Blade of Olympus to slash his opponent three times and then he stabs the opponent in the chest, causing the ribcage to break apart as well as the heart getting impaled as well. Afterwards, Kratos jumps on the opponent and pulls out the Blade of Olympus and then he finally deals with one last strike to the opponent which causes the opponent’s skull and spine to fatally break apart. Brutalities * Apollo's Pyre: If an arrow from Apollo's Inferno hits the opponent, they will catch fire until they are ashes. * Golden Deflect: Once Kratos deflects the opponent's move, he'll ram them so hard; their upper body will fly off his/her body. * Grab and Slice: Instead of throwing the opponent after Grab n' Stab, Kratos will slice the opponent in half from the chest and up. (MK vs Sony - God of War variation) * Gorgon's Revenge: After doing a Crushing Gorgon, the Gorgon will petrify the opponent and strike the opponent, shattering them. (MK vs Sony - Spartan variation) * Righteous Kill: The Whip's daggers will cut through the opponent's chest and out the back. (MK vs Sony - Destroyer variation) Vari-Alities * Chaos Begins: Kratos starts to rush at the opponent, slashing their arms off. He then punches their head to decapitate them. He then spins around to slash their legs off. He then stops and watches at a blood puddle with the opponent's corpse on it and leaves. * Soul Seeker: Kratos summons a Chimera which blows fire on the opponent to burn them, he then summons a Cerberus mongrel which slashes their heart open and he finally summons a Gorgon who rips it out with her tail. * Electric Dissolve: Kratos charges the Nemesis Whip with electricity, opens the opponent's mouth and sends it inside them, electrifying them too much to make the opponent explode into bloody chunks. Hara-Kiri * Righteous Suicide: Kratos gets out the Blade of Olympus and impales himself in the chest with it, gruesomely. Kratos then pulls out the Blade of Olympus and falls dead, lying in a pool of blood which is leaking from his body. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross * Army of Sparta: Cretalities * Lighting Rampage: '''W.I.P (with Zeus) * '''Welcome to World of Immortal!!: '''W.I.P (with Ares) Devastators * '''My Vengeance Ends Now: Kostumes * Kostume 1: His god armour * Kostume 2: His usual appearance * Unlockable Kostume: Same usual appearance, but without the gold armour on his right shoulder * DLC Kostume 1: His appearance in the God of War reboot (with the beard) * DLC Kostume 2: Fear Kratos (changes into white at Character Trait) * DLC Kostume 3: His Apollo armour * DLC Kostume 4: Morpheus Armour * DLC Kostume 5: Phantom Of Chaos armour * DLC Kostume 6: Forgotten Warrior armour * DLC Kostume 7: Dominus armour * Kosplay DLC 1: Akuma from Street Fighter * Kosplay DLC 2: The Undertaker Battle Intro Kratos's Blades of Chaos thrust onto the battlefield grounds and Kratos reels himself to it. He pulls the swords out and says, “You will not see the end of this day!” Victory Pose Kratos raises his Blades of Chaos up and roars at the sky. He yells, "I AM THE GOD OF WAR!" Quotes * "Prepare to die!" * "Hades awaits!" Rival 'Name: '''Raiden That is because they’re both gods and the key-heroes of the MK vs. Sony story. Ending ''Dissatisfied with how the Elder Gods refused to do anything about the world merge crisis, Kratos took it upon himself to march into the heavens and bring his bloodthirsty wrath upon them all. He viciously gutted, sliced up, torn, and disembowelled every Elder God in plain sight. None of them were any match against the rage-fuelled Ghost of Sparta. But Kratos was not done yet. His next target was Shinnok, the fallen Elder God. Category:MK vs. Sony